Hidden Potential
by Akoru
Summary: Kamui refused the crown to Valla and has chosen to reside in Hoshido to catch up with the family she never knew existed until the war. Everything was going well until a band of adventurers show up in Shirasagi with an offer Kamui can not well refuse. A promise to reveal her true potential. [Contains OC's, fighting, drama, and romance.]
1. Journey Anew

In Shirasagi Castle Kamui was resting in bed, listening to the rain smacking against her window as if it was a lullably to fall asleep to however it did not seem to be working. The past few weeks had kept her rather busy with all the peace negotiations and helping Azura with restoring Valla. She refused the crown and instead gave it to Azura, finding her to be the more beneficial ruler and in her opinion more deserving. Kamui was truly split when she found out about her siblings existence and never really gave it much thought since she was so preoccupied with the war.

Her childhood definitely was not perfect by any means but at least she had family. Elise was always the quirky younger sister that she always wanted and Camilla was the closest thing she had to a mother figure. Leo and Xander also took the roles of looking after her in their own way, giving her someone to look up to as Xander specifically always pushing her to her limits to be the best she could. It wasn't until that fateful day at the cross roads that everything changed.

Now that everything was over and peace was being established, she had other things to worry about now and it gave her time to catch up with her Hoshidan side of the family. Hinoka was very much like Camilla when it came to being protective and Ryoma reminded her a lot like Xander in many ways as well. Takumi and Leo are always at each other's throats but she had hopes that once they figured out how to get along and put aside their hate, they could end up being very good friends. Sakura however did not waste any time in getting close to her.

Kamui chuckled and looked down to see Sakura fast asleep, cuddling close into her side as she gently stroked a hand down her soft strawberry-colored locks. The little princess seemed to be inseparable with her as of late as she was constantly trying to learn more about her past and well literally everything about her. Kamui did not mind really but it was just difficult to find the time to sit down and talk with her so she just settled for these nights where she would allow Sakura to come into her room at night and ask to sleep wit her. She honestly found it incredibly adorable and was used to this with Elise so it did not really feel so odd anymore.

With an exaggerated sigh she laid her head back down against the pillow, gazing up at the ceiling. Why couldn't she get to sleep? Was it all the stress that was building up over the past few weeks? Who knew could be anything at this point. She tilted her head to look at her table and saw a small sack of twigs and rocks.

"Oh right...I need to give those to Velouria tomorrow.." she noted aloud.

She owed the wolfskin a birthday present after Velouria went out of her way to give her a dead insect she found. Wasn't quiet the ideal gift she wanted but she understood that's just Velouria was into. Not only that but she seemed to be talking to her a lot recently as well. Along with sniffing as well which Kamui didn't know how she felt about that yet as she was growing used to it at this point.

Was that why she was stuck being awake? Figuring out how to give Velouria her gift? Remembering how she smells so nice and how fast her heart beats when she gets in close to sniff her. Kamui quickly shook her head with a blush.

"W-What am I thinking about this for? I must be way too exhausted..I really need to try and get some sleep.." she sighed and laid back, closing her eyes as she idly listened to the calm storm outside, letting the song of tapping rain mixed with soft thunder hypnotize her into sleep which eventually took hold.

-xx-

Kamui groaned awake as she heard her door opening and felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, shaking her a bit.

"Miss Kamui get up! You are late to the peace conference! This is the third day in a row at this rate everyone will think you are just slacking off!" Flora shouted at her and the princess hesitantly opened her eyes and reached up to wipe off her eyes.

"Uggh...another one...how many times do we have to do this in one week.." she complained before tossing her legs over the bed.

"As many times as it takes. You wanted this so badly right? You should be happy this is even taking place...besides, there was a group of strange people that arrived today that requested to speak to you personally. They are from Nohr apparently."

Kamui blinked. "Nohr? I didn't meet anyone aside from Silas though..strange." she noted before hopping off the bed.

"Well go on and get dressed..they are waiting for you to start the conference." Kamui smiled.

"Thanks Flora..I'll be down in a bit." With that Flora exited the room and closed the door to give the princess some privacy to change.

-xx-

"So...King Xander. How are things going in Nohr? How are your people adapting to the sudden change after Garon?" Ryoma asked, sitting across from the king with a large conference table between them where all the royals were seated next to each other in accordance to country.

"Better than I expected. They were a bit shocked after I made the public speech about what actually happened to my father and the impostor who took his place. So far things have been okay, only thing now is dealing with politics...I'd rather be in the field fighting." Ryoma chuckled.

"Hah! Yeah that's something we can both agree on. I'm not one for watching what I have to say all the time now and with no war to fight in...I just feel out of place. Though I knew this day would eventually come and it's not been all that bad so far."

Kamui started to pad her naked feet down the steps into the conference room dressed in her normal skin-tight attire and took a seat at the front of the table in-between both the kings and sighed.

"Hello everyone...sorry I'm late...again. I have been having trouble sleeping as of late." Takumi scoffed.

"Well maybe you should be treating this more seriously instead of making us wait for you to get up.." Leo chuckled.

"You should have seen her back in Nohr...Felicia and Flora had to constantly try and wake her up with many failed attempts. She is a really stubborn sleeper." Kamui blushed and grumbled a bit, clearing her throat.

"Okay okay I get it! I already apologized now can we get back to why we're here? Now where did we leave off yesterday? Trading agreements right? So if.." Kamui was suddenly caught off by a man's voice.

"Oh hey you're the princess right? Kamui?" A man spoke from the far end of the Nohr side of the table, dressed in a black leather coat with a loose-haning bead necklace.

He had his black hair slicked back and had a very charismatic smile about him. Xander grumbled and turned his attention down to the man. "Who gave you permission to speak? You was told we would hear your offer after the meeting or do we need to escort you out?"

Kamui shook her head. "No it's fine..let him speak. Yes I am Kamui..why do you ask? I am told you came all the way from Nohr to see me?"

The man grinned and got up from his seat.

"Aye I did. My name's Hinjo and my group's from Windmire. We heard all about what you did to win the war, the business with Anankos and what not. We came by some information that you can actually -turn- into a dragon right? That seems like a rather impressive ability and we have some interesting information to share with you as well."

Kamui quirked a brow.

"How did you hear about that? I only transformed once and that was here in Hoshido...every other time it was with a dragonstone in Valla. What is this information you have for me?"

Hinjo grinned. "You kidding? Everyone in Nohr was talking about it after the events in Shirasagi but how we got the information is not why we are here. How would you like to harness that power of a dragon without transforming? You have a ton of hidden potential inside you Kamui and we just want to help you achieve that. How would it feel to have the power to prevent anything from happening to your family ever again if another crisis like Anankos would happen to rise up again?" Ryoma grimaced and crossed his arms.

"This sounds ridiculous. Why would she need that sort of power now? There is no conflict. No war. Besides with this alliance between the three kingdoms there is no realistic threat to us. Not only that but what do you have to gain from this if you are successful? What's in it for you?"

"Hmm? What's in it for me? Peace of mind actually. You think peace lasts forever? Like when Garon lured the last Hoshidan king to his death in Cheve? I don't think so. We need to be prepared for anything. Also have none of you ever thought of what may happen if another tragedy happens where Kamui may lose full control without a dragonstone to help her? It benefits everyone does it not?"

Takumi grunted and rose up from his chair, slamming his fists into the table.

"Who do you think you are coming here and bringing all of this up now?! Typical nohrian scum who can't accept reality. There is nothing wrong with Kamui and she can handle herself just fine with or without a dragonstone. So can you keep your mouth shut or leave?"

Kamui sighed.

"It's okay Takumi..he's right. I can't fully control myself when I enter that state without a dragonstone..if I can somehow find out how to control myself completely then I won't have to worry about hurting anyone right? In that case..how do you propose that this is even possible?"

Hinjo smirked.

"Me and my friends have studied magic for years. Ever since we was kids. There is just so much mystery to it and so much potential to put us up and above the rest of regular humans. We have researched how to modify and even transfer magic into weapons and other objects to modify them. Dragon magic however is new to us but that's why I am here. Let us help you and in exchance we can learn more about how dragon's really work. Not a bad deal right?"

Kamui narrowed her brow as she pondered on the offer for a bit. Unsure of how to respond or if this guy was even worth trusting. She gave it some thought before giving him an answer.

"Hmm..well there is nothing to be gained from turning you away so if you really believe you can help me I can give it a shot but if it fails or seems suspicious in anyway I will refuse to continue. Is that okay?"

Hinjo smiled.

"Of course princess. I appreciate your honesty. Well I see you guys have a lot to talk about, with negotiations and all, good luck."

the man gave a little wave before putting his hands into his pockets after pushing open the chamber doors and made his exit, leaving the whole room with a moment of silence.

"I don't trust him. He made his way all the way from Nohr just for peace of mind? I doubt it. Maybe I'll have Beruka look into him. If he tries anything with my precious little Kamui I'll be sure to have his head on a spike in an instant.."

Camilla spoke with a sinister tone before beaming a smile over at Kamui.

"...But whatever you think is best dear. But do be careful and do not hesitate to let me know if things start to get suspicious?" Kamui giggled.

"Yeah I will don't worry.." Hinoka cleared her throat and shot Kamui a serious look.

"I want to be informed as well you know..I can deal with that creep easy enough on my own if I have to." Kamui chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"Thanks...but anyways where was we? Ah yes trading agreements..so..."

-xx-

"Phew...that was exhausting. Good thing there are no more meetings until next week.."

Kamui sighed to herself as she was making her way through the markets to figure out what to buy for lunch. There was no specific craving she was in need of but sushi seemed rather enticing. With a food item in mind, she began to wander the streets in search of the fish stall and happened across Elise and Sakura on a bench talking about something she could not quiet make out. Kamui smiled and sauntered up to them. "Oh hello you two what are you guys up to?" The two princesses smiled back up to their favorite sibling.

"Kamui! Are you finally done with all that boring meeting stuff?!" Elise chirped and literally leaped up to give the older woman a tight hug.

Kamui chuckled and gave her blonde head a little pat.

"Haha yeah for now.." Sakura smiled and got up as well.

"Sorry we was not there to help..I was too nervous to go in front of so many people..I don't think anything I was going to say would have been much help anyway."

She looked down with a slight blush. Kamui giggled.

"Oh it's fine. There will be many other opportunities with how often they have these meetings if you ever want to come. So what are you guys doing here?"

Elise pulled out a flyer and practically shoved it into her face.

"Look! The opera house in Cyrkensia is being rebuilt and they are looking for performers! Me and Sakura thought about maybe playing our music there once it is open again."

Kamui gave the flyer a quick glance and saw a picture right in the middle of the opera house in middle of construction. It was coming along pretty well from what she saw. She gave Elise and Sakura a quick smile.

"That is really good to hear! I am sure you two will be great. I will try my best to be there for the show."

The two girls rushed in to give Kamui another suffocating hug.

"Hehe yay! I can't wait!"

They both said in unison and Kamui felt herself being squeezed to death by the two.

"Heh..yeah no problem..acckk can you two maybe loosen up some? I can't breathe.."

They both giggled and hesitantly let go.

"Hehe sorry...so what are you up to big sister?" Sakura spoke.

"Oh I was just about to get some food. Are you two hungry? I was thinking about maybe getting some sushi." Elise brightened up nearly instantly.

"Of course! Let's go!" Kamui was then dragged along by the two little siblings as they rushed to the nearest sushi stand.

-xx-

"Ugh I hate this place. The roses and flowers here are so annoying. I can't go anywhere without sneezing or feeling sick. I can't wait until Camilla is ready to leave and go back home soon."

Selena complained while wiping her nose with a tissue and as if on the dot Laslow would appear right beside her randomly with a red rose.

"Oh did you mean these? But look at how much it resembles your hair? A beautiful rose for a beautiful women." Selena gave him a dead stare before knocking it out of his hand.

"You are so stupid! I told you I don't like these stupid flowers you idiot. Stop trying so hard already." Laslow brought his hands up in defense.

"Alright jeez..just a "no" would have sufficed. I personally do not mind here all that much. Lots of new and interesting people to have tea with!"

Selena glared at him. "People huh? You mean cute girls? You aren't fooling anybody moron." Laslow sighed.

"So mean as always. You really need to loosen up every now and then." Selena rolled her eyes.

"My...you two are quiet the cute couple huh?"

Selena and Laslow both turned to the mysterious female voice and saw someone they never met before. She looked a lot like Selena actually but a little bit older. She had longer red twin-tails along with very deep red crimson eye color. She was not too short either about the same height as them. Laslow did notice her bust was a bit larger than Selena's as well.

"H-Huh?! C-Couple?! Don't be ridiculous I would never date a loser like him."

Laslow frowned. "Oh come on don't be like that. I'm a real charmer and quiet the catch I am told but who might you be my lady? I do not think we have seen you here before?"

The mystery woman smiled.

"My name is Serah. I came here from Windmire with a few friends of mine. A shame you two are not together, you both are very cute. I personally wouldn't mind getting to know the cutie over here better sometime~" She winked at Selena.

The retainer took a few moments to register the compliment towards her and felt her cheeks flush. She certainly did not expect to be hit on a stranger along with it being a female at that.

"W-Who are you calling cute?! I don't even know you lady!"

Laslow could not help himself but laugh aloud.

"Haha! Oh my I seem to be outclassed by this fine woman. I guess I need to work on my game a bit and maybe take some lessons from you Serah. My name is Laslow and my "cute" friend over here is Selena. Nice to meet you. If you are not busy later perhaps we can know each other better over a cup of tea?" Serah chuckled.

"Perhaps. I unfortunately do not have much time today as the boss man called for a meeting. It was nice meeting you two and I hope we can meet up later if there is a bar around here. Take care you two~" she smiled and gave a wave as she walked past the two.

-xx-

Kamui was sitting on a bench surrounded by the two princesses on either side of her as they just finished eating their sushi. The elder dropped her chopsticks on her plate and nearly fell back afterwards.

"Ugh maybe I did eat too much...I knew I should have not let you two convince me to buy more." The two girls chuckled.

"Hehe sorry! You just have been working so hard lately we figured you could use a little reward! Besides you are so skinny it's not like it will change anything." Elise snickered.

"I don't think that is how it works Elise." Kamui sighed with a giggle. Her talk was suddenly interrupted as she heard bickering over by the sushi stall.

"One salmon left?! Are you kidding me?! I am starving and there is no way I am letting Kaden have it!" Keaton growled at the kitsune as they was both at a stand off looking back at one another.

"Psh! Back off buddy it's mine! I had to play with Selkie all day and she is relentless and I am exhausted! I need the food more." Keaton scoffed.

"You think playing is bad? Velouria dragged me all around the woods searching for treasure. I nearly died! That girl has no off button once she gets started I need it more!" Kamui gave them both a blank stare.

Was they really fighting over fish? She hesitantly got up and walked over to them, knowing she was going to have to play the middle here.

"Look there is more food to go around here. Do you -have- to have fish? Nothing else will do?" Keaton laughed.

"Oh hey Kamui! You see it wouldn't really be a problem but I have been really craving fish all day and have not had a break to actually eat anything. Plus Charlotte's cooking is...well..." Speaking of the devil, the gold-digger herself stomped over.

"My cooking is what dear? Are you not satisfied with I make for you every day?" she spoke in a rather sinister voice, her hands balling into fists.

Keaton was starting to sweat now and chuckled nervously.

"Oh! Hey there honey I was...it was a joke! Yeah I love everything you make me! Heh..." Charlotte's eyes flared and grabbed him by the ear, literally dragging him away.

"Oh I'll make you eat it and you will tell me just how much you love it!" She yelled at him while dragging him off as he was pleading for his life.

Kaden chuckled and rose his arms up in victory.

"Haha! I win the fish is mine! Hey wait...where did it go?!" During the distraction, Selkie had already managed to steal it from the stand and already gobbled it all down, giving a content sigh with crumbs all over her face.

"Mmm..that was yummy! Thanks daddy!" Kaden looked as if he was about to cry.

"You can't be serious. That was not for you though! Oh god..."

His ears twitched as he heard a voice coming from behind him.

"So this is where you went Kaden. Why do you need to come here to the markets to eat when I already made lunch back home?" Oboro spoke in her dead pan voice matched with her normal-evil looking expression. Kaden felt himself start to shiver.

"O-Oh hello there dear. I just did not want to keep you up late tonight and figured I would give you a break from cooking and all..isin't that right Selkie? Hmm? Selkie?!" His daughter was already cuddling up to Oboro, clearly taking a side as she was giggling happily.

"Hehe! Mommy is real mad Daddy you better run!"

Oboro gave him that look. The look that he dreaded to see. It was clear if he ran he was not going to be able to make it back home in one piece. With a sigh he accepted his fate and started to walk home with his wife behind him, ready to punish him at any moment if he attempted to escape. Kamui chuckled nervously but suddenly remembered she was going to give Velouria something and surely Selkie seen her around.

"Oh! Hey wait Selkie!" Kamui shouted and the kitsune turned around.

"Hmm? Oh hey Kamui! What's up?" Kamui ran up to her and reached into her pocket and pulled out the sack of twigs and rocks she found earlier.

"Here can you give this to Velouria for me? I did not see her today and was hoping to give this to her today. Do you mind?" Selkie giggled and took the bag but gave Kamui a teasing look.

"Ooooh~ Smitten are we? Hehe Kamui you are so cute! You should just give these to her in person you know. She would appreciate it a lot more."

Kamui blushed heavily.

"I-It's not like that okay! I just wanted to give her something in return for the present she gave me a few days ago. I do not like to receive gifts and not give something in return that is all." Selkie gave her a doubtful look.

"Whatever you say! You can't hide it from me though but don't worry I'll keep it a secret hehe. Alright well I better go before mommy kills daddy without me around. Good luck!" she waved and ran up to catch up with her parents and left Kamui with a red flushed face.

"A secret huh? Yeah that won't last very long...uggh." she grunted before turning around and looked up to the sky.

Dusk was approaching and there was not much time of the day left. Tomorrow was going to be another busy day and she desperately needed the sleep.

"Alright guys I am heading home. Don't be up too late okay? Be safe."

Kamui smiled at the two princesses who gave her a wave and smile as Kamui started to make her way back home for some much needed rest.

xxxx

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys! It's been a long time since I wrote fanfiction so there is bound to be quiet a bit of errors on my part so I apologize I just hope it is readable enough for you guys. Just for some reference the "-xx-" is a split between scenes and the "xxxx" is the ending where I usually post the notes at the end of the chapter in case that was confusing for anyone. So I introduced two OC's from Nohr and there is still one more I have not gotten around to yet but to those who are here for the cannon characters and the ships don't worry there will be plenty of that. I understand some people may not like OC's but I had an idea and I promise I won't disappoint you guys or at least try not to with this story. So I hope you like where it's going so far and please review if you have the time to do so it really helps me out a lot and inspires me to continue much more quickly. Thanks guys and happy reading.**


	2. Alliance in the Making

"Kamui...please stop. It's me your little sister...please do not hurt anyone else..if you have to hurt anyone please just let it be me. I beg of you big sister please stop this! Kamui please!"

Sakura pleaded out before a thunderous roar rang out and a pair of hooves came stomping down. Before the killing blow, Kamui leapt nearly out of the bed itself from her nightmare with a heavy sweat and harsh panting. Well that was a first. She never suffered from nightmares like this recently and so it made quiet the impact on her. Looking down at her hands they was shaking violently. She could feel her heart pounding it's way out of her chest and even felt the sting of tears drip from her eyes. It took a few minutes for her to calm herself down and wiped away the few tears that was shed before slinging her legs over the bed.

"I can't let that happen...if I was to lose control like that again and hurt someone I would never forgive myself..I guess this training Hinjo proposed may be for the best. It may be just false hope and a trick but I have to at least try."

Kamui turned her head as there was a knock at the door.

"Um...Miss Kamui? Are you okay in there?" Felicia asked.  
"Y-Yeah I am okay thanks for checking on me." she replied and heard the door knob slowly turn and pushed open as the maid walked in with a worried look on her face.

"Are you sure? You used to have terrible nightmares back in Nohr. It took a lot for me and Flora to wake you up and you always were so shaken up. If it helps maybe I can stay with you?" Kamui smiled and shook her head.

"I appreciate it Felicia but I should be okay. I do remember those nightmares however but these are different I think. It's just been something on my mind and all this stress is getting to me but I will be alright in the morning. Thanks for worrying though." She smiled to Felicia who returned it.

"If you are really okay then I'll go back to cleaning for a bit hehe. Sleep well miss Kamui and if you need me you know where to find me okay?"

Kamui nodded and Felicia turned to grab the door and closed it, leaving Kamui to herself once again. She did not like to worry or bother other people with her problems and Felicia was dealing with enough as it is. With a sigh she fell back on the bed and closed her eyes, hoping that this time she could sleep in peace. Training with Hinjo started in two days and tomorrow she had plans to catch up with everyone. It was going to be a busy day and she desperately needed the sleep.

-xx-

Selena was laying down in the flower garden of Shirasagi and stared up at the morning sky. Even though she hated these flowers they still reminded her of someone close to her. It was a painful reminder given how she got to this world and who all she left behind. Now that the war was over and her promise to slay Anankos fulfilled, was there any real reason to stay in this world anymore? Robin, Lucina, and even her parents was waiting for her back in Ylisse now that everything was over. Just the thought of snuggling up with her mother again made her start to get emotional. How she smelled just like these Hoshidan flowers made her feel more and more homesick by the day. Perhaps it was time to have that talk with Camilla about releasing her from her service to maybe go back home.

"These sure are some nice flowers huh?" Selena instantly froze up as she heard someone walk up behind her. Damn it. Nobody was supposed to be up this early.

"H-Hey! Why are you sneaking up on people like that?!" Selena turned around to come face-to-face with Serah who in turn just smiled.

"Hehe sorry..it is pretty early I guess. So you guys are still here? I thought the peace meeting was concluded already? Shouldn't you be heading back to Nohr by now?" Selena crossed her arms and frowned at the woman.

"Why do you care? We are leaving tomorrow but I don't see why it concerns you. Don't you have business with Kamui? Why are you talking to me?"

Serah snickered. "Vicious one aren't you? Just relax. I personally have no interest in Kamui but the boss does. I am here just because we are colleagues on a business trip nothing more. Why am I talking to you, you ask? I find you interesting and if I am honest..rather cute."

Selena blushed heavily at that statement.

"C-Cute?! I told you yesterday to stop calling me that! We do not even know each other and we are both girls. Shouldn't that be a problem for you?"

Serah giggled. "Oh by no means is that a problem. Was you never curious or open-minded? I hear it's a common practice in Hoshido if im not mistaken. Nohr is pretty strict with it's laws and ideals so I can assume you maybe have never given it any thought. You are right though we do not know each other very well but I would like to change that. I explored quiet a bit during my off time here yesterday. Care for me to show you around?" Serah winked and offered her hand out to Selena.

With a little huff she shook her head and brushed past her. "I don't need to hold your hand. This is not a date or anything but I need to check in with miss Camilla first. T-Then I guess we can meet at the square in an hour."

Serah seemed to be very pleased with that answer. "You have a deal sweets~ I'll see you then." She spoke with a flirty giggle and made her way out of the garden. Selena responded with an annoyed grunt but as she walked past, the retainer noticed something on Serah's waist.

It was an unsheathed sword of some mysterious design she never saw before. There was foreign symbols etched into the blade she was not able to read or understand. It could have just been a sword sold from overseas or something. She did not give it much thought and exited the garden herself to see just how much longer they was stuck here.

-xx-

Kamui was walking through the village square with her hands inside her pockets. Dwelling on that nightmare trying to puzzle it all together. If there was a chance to control herself completely how would everyone react? After Anankos and the destruction he brought upon Valla along with this world how would the citizens treat her? Would they fear she was only wanting to become stronger so that she too could reap destruction and murder innocent people? Of course she would never do that and her friends knew that as well but to the average citizens eyes she was just another monster. The daughter of a monster consumed by rage and sorrow. Did she even truly belong here in Hoshido?

"Kamui!" Hinoka shouted from the distance as the princess turned around to see her older sibling running after her.

"Oh hey Hinoka. Did you need something?" Hinoka took a short moment to catch her breath before giving her a smile.

"You kidding? I came to see you silly! We have not had a chance to really catch up you know? It has been pretty busy with all the meeting and everything. So what do you say we go to the park? Just the two of us?"

Kamui smiled brightly at this. She definitely needed the break from her thoughts. "Hehe that sounds really nice. I am not quiet sure where it is though so I'll follow you okay?" Hinoka chuckled and reached down to grab Kamui's hand, leading her off towards the park with a bit of a sprint.

"Great then let's go!"

Kamui found herself nearly running out of breath as she was struggling to keep up with Hinoka who seemed to be able to sprint forever. Right as soon as her legs was about to give out they finally made it to the park and the sight alone was rather breath-taking. Cherry trees was fully blossomed and the leaves would drift down with each gust of wind that passed through, leaving the ground in a coat of pink.

"Wow it is beautiful. It's hard to believe I haven't been here yet." Hinoka smirked as she and Kamui made their way over to the bench.

"Yeah it's really nice. I used to come here a lot when I was younger when I wasn't training of course."

The two siblings took a seat on the bench once they made it there and the first thing Kamui did was take in a deep breath of the fresh morning air.

"Hey Hinoka...there was something I was wanting to talk to you about." Kamui asked.

"Hmm? What about?"

With a sigh she curled her hands up into a ball.

"Do you...do you think I belong here? Was I wrong to let Azura take the throne over me? I just feel out of place. After what happened with Anankos..do you think the people of Hoshido will think im a danger to them? A dragon waiting for the perfect moment to rise up and go on a rampage like I did when I lost control?" Hinoka's expression dropped considerably with a sad look in her eye before looking down into her lap.

"I honestly do not know what the others think about you or if you would ever lose control of yourself again. What I do know is that ever since we was seperated, I wanted nothing more than to get my little sister back home. I cried and cried when you was taken and I felt so powerless to do anything about it. I was just a kid what could I do you know? That day I saw you again on that mountain with the faceless...I didn't know what to think. How to feel. It had been so long since I saw you and so much had changed. I could tell the Nohrians influenced you just by looking at you. You was always my little sister but I just felt..so betrayed in some way especially after when you choose to side with neither of us which worked in the end obviously. Though now after all that is over with and I finally have you back again, I just did not know what to say after all these years and I am glad you came back. Nobody thinks you are some monster in disguise and your decision to let Azura rule was completely up to her and she accepted. You did nothing wrong. You are where you belong Kamui. This is your home."

Hinoka turned to face Kamui after she felt some shaking and noticed she was trying to hide her face, tears streaming down her cheeks. Kamui's face was red from embarrassment as she tried to wipe away the tears from her cheeks.

"T-Thanks Hinoka..it really means a lot to hear you say that. I just felt like I was being a burden by staying here...thank you. I am glad I choose to stay as well.." With that, she leaned to the side and wrapped her arms around Hinoka's waist, earning the elder sibling a slight gasp of surpise before slowly but surely, those arms came to wrap around Kamui's shoulders to embrace her.

"I missed you so much Kamui...please never leave us again okay?" With a silent nod, she grabbed onto Hinoka's shirt tightly as she snuggled even closer.

-xx-

Jakob was leaning against a tree watching the scene unfold in front of him in the park with a smile shaping across his lips.

"Ah...it's good to see her smiling again. I was wondering when she was finally going to enjoy herself." Jakob suddenly tensed up as he heard footsteps behind and turned around rapidly only to spot his son.

"Dwyer?! What are you doing here? I thought I told you to prepare the tea for tonight's dinner? Why are you so useless all the time?" Dwyer sighed.

"Jeez dad calm down I already took care of that. Unlike you I can prepare tea and do multiple things at once. Not to mention my tea is better anyway so who is actually useless?" Jakob glared.

"I believe it's well past time I teach you to respect your elders. We'll settle this little competition once and for all tonight at dinner."

Dwyer rolled his eyes. "I am not here to rub it in your face that I am better than you. Mom actually wanted me to go get you for something I didn't bother to ask what it was." Jakob sighed.

"Ugh...I wonder what Flora wants me to do now. Alright tell your mother I will be there in a minute." Dwyer shrugged.

"Alright but you shouldn't be stalking miss Kamui like this. Mother will probably be pretty upset if she finds out." Jakob gritted his teeth. "I am not stalking! I am just checking up on her you buffoon. Fine I will go now just to make sure you are not going to try and get me in trouble." With that the two made their way out of the park and back towards the castle.

-xx-

Hinjo made his way into the markets until he could find a good sake stand and pulled up a stool, tossing down some gold onto the stand. "Give me a bottle would yeah? Been a long day and I got some company heading this way. Make it two cups."

He asked and waited for the bartender to pull out two cups and set them down on the table. Hinjo waited for him to set down the bottle and took it, pouring the two cups completely fill before setting it down and took a shot all in one go, slamming it down with a satisfying sigh.

"Ahhh...not bad old man. I'll be sure to frequent this place later on." He chuckled and started to pour himself another shot as a man walked up beside him, taking a seat. He looked to be around eighteen with medium length blonde hair.

"About time Senji. What took you so long?" he asked and slid the full cup of sake over to him.

"I was doing what you asked. Exchanging information with our new clients." The man spoke with a basic monotone voice practically void of any emotion. "That so? What did our good friends in Notre Sagesse say about our proposal?" Senji ignored the sake cup and crossed his arms.

"They have agreed to the terms. I extended the offer to Cheve as well though they may not be so eager to accept." Hinjo chuckled and took another gulp from his cup.

"No big surprise there I guess. They never did like us Nohrians all that much but that's alright. We will just have to 'help' them see the benefits to our plan right? It will make it difficult after what that ass hat garon did to them but we will just have to prove to them we are worth trusting." Senji merely shrugged.

"Whatever you say. Have you started talking to Kamui yet?"

Hinjo raised the cup to his lips but hesitated to drink it.

"Not yet. I am giving her some time to think on it. She does seem pretty busy after all and we don't need anything distracting her once we get started." He then tipped the cup back fully to finish his drink before setting it back down. His hand reached into his jacket and pulled out what looked to be a dragonstone.

"I can't wait to see what this girl is actually capable of. She might just be the key we was looking for all along to finally get things moving." He spoke with a slight grin. The next few days were going to get very interesting.


	3. Secret Discovery

Kamui was panting heavily, her hands gripping the hilt of Omega Yato as her clothes were cut in many spots along her shoulders and arms with a few cuts here and there on her stomach. Hinjo seemed to have broke a small sweat as he swept it off with a flick of his wrist and slung his sword over his shoulders. The sword in particular was pretty large but he seemed to wield it with ease and with just with one hand. It was clear this guy was pretty strong and knew his way around a blade. It felt nearly the exact same as her sparring sessions with Xander.

"How is this..going to help..with my training?" Kamui asked in between breaths.

Hinjo sighed and leaned back a bit.

"You still don't understand do you? Listen you don't have the ability to change forms independently correct? The trigger only seems to have happen during dire circumstances. If I am not mistaken we just need to push you to your limits to see when exactly that trigger goes off and then adjust accordingly. The more times you feel the transformation taking hold, the more control you will eventually gain over time and learn to suppress yourself if need be. Of course this is all just a theory so there may be some trial and error involved."

Kamui nodded.

"Yeah I suppose that makes sense. Is that why you told me to meet you out here in this field? In case I were to lose control?" Hinjo chuckled.

"Aye there you go. So you do catch on pretty quick. In the case you were to lose control over yourself nobody in the general vicinity would be in any danger." Kamui squinted her eyes at him.

"What about you? Wouldn't you be in danger?" Hinjo smirked.

"I suppose so but I can take care of myself pretty well." he spoke with confidence.

"So in the case I can't return to normal...you remember what we agreed?" Kamui spoke.

"Yeah-yeah I have it here." Hinjo spoke and reached into his pocket to show her the dragonstone.

"Now can we continue? I believe you are nearly there after all." he spoke with a grin before slipping the stone back into his pocket and slung the sword in front of him.

"Are you ready?" Kamui nodded and gripped her Yato before charging at him.

The first few slashes was rather predictable as Hinjo parried them with a flick of his blade. Clash of steel rung through out the woods as the two lunged and swung at one another, each blade clanging and grinding against their opposing forces as the ground around them started to implode beneath them. A final collision between their blades as Kamui gritted her teeth, pushing all of her weight into her blow and tried to force her Yato forward and push Hinjo back but the larger man didn't budge and tossed a fist under the blades right into her stomach, causing her to gasp loudly before collapsing onto her knees before a leg swung forward and connected right into her ribs to send her tumbling back a bit.

"You mean to tell me this is the girl who united three nations? Who killed a great dragon and traveled all over the nation? This is a joke. Did you rise to fame on the backs of the your fallen allies and siblings? This is sad Kamui. Pathetic. You will never protect anyone as weak as you are. The people you care about are better off dead." He attempted to antagonize her and it appeared to be working.

Kamui could start to feel herself losing control as she started to pull herself back up by the hilt of her sword.

"You don't know a thing about me...I never wanted anyone to die for my own ambitions. My friends and family choose to fight with me because they believed what I was doing was right. I certainly did not win this alone you are right but do not accuse me of sacrificing people just to get what I want!"

Hinjo's eyes widened a bit as her speed somehow increased dramatically and it caught him off guard as her Yato swung past his defense and slashed across his chest and right shoulder, blood spraying through the air. Before he could react she quickly spun around and with a draconian roar, slammed her sword against his with so much force it threw him a few feet as he slammed his sword into the ground to pull himself to a complete stop. Kamui did not intend to give him a rest anytime soon as she charged at him in full speed once again, her body glowing with a purple aura that left a trail behind her as she swung directly at his head this time.

Hinjo threw up his sword just in time to meet hers in mid-air though now his blade was radiating in a deep red glow.

"Haha! Yes that's it Kamui we are almost there! I had to activate my sword's seal release just to match your power. If you think think this is enough to save your friends from another world crisis though you are wrong!" He slashed forward and a blast of conal red energy cut through the air, sending her flying back and tumbled back across the ground.

"You failed your people Kamui! You will never protect anyone with how pathetically weak you have become!"

She could feel it slipping now as the purple aura started to flare out of control now, her screams becoming distorted as the transformation was soon taking place and Hinjo smirked.

"That's it..just a little more."

"Kamui please stop!"

Velouria leap out from the bush she happened to had been watching from and Hinjo glared at the intruder.

"Oh no you don't kid. Not while I was so close! I won't let you get in the way!"

He swung his sword up as the blade flared up into a red aura, gathering energy and before he could blow the wolfskin away, a hand suddenly gripped his arm and held it in place.

"Stop you idiot. If you do this now you will toss away all of the progress we made so far. Just let her go for now before you go and mess everything up. There will be more chances." Senji spoke.

Hinjo huffed through his nose and suddenly the blade dissipated to it's normal state before letting it fall to his side.

"Their better be. Get out of here before you are spotted. I'll finish things up here." Hinjo instructed and within an instance, Senji was gone.

Velouria sprinted across the field and literally jumped into Kamui before she could stand up and knocked her down, her arms locked tightly around the princess as she pushed her head underneath her chin.

"Kamui please! Get ahold of yourself! Daddy, Selkie, all your friends and I will be very sad if we lose you. Please listen to me!"

Velouria tried to reason, the powerful aura blowing past her black locks and nearly blowing her away. The words seemed to reach her as Kamui's body stopped moving and the aura slowly began to fade, her screams of rage ceased after she felt Velouria's arms wrapping around her. Hinjo squinted his brow.

"Huh? Well what do you know she actually managed to stop her transformation. Interesting. Maybe it was a good thing I did not kill her after all."

Velouria clutched onto Kamui's shirt, sobbing into it quietly as the aura faded completely from the princess. Though the transformation stopped it seemed to have taken it all out of her as she laid there unconscious.

"Hmph. Guess that's all for today. I'll be waiting when she gets up."

Hinjo spoke before slinging the sword along his shoulders and started to make his way back to the village to leave the two alone. Takumi was sitting behind a tree as he watched the entire scene unfold. His eyes carefully watching Hinjo as he walked back.

"I knew something wasn't right with these guys...what are they up to?"

-xx-

"Oh my Hinoka~ I must say this looks very cute on you." Camilla teased as she was trying to dress the hoshidan up in a decorative heart shaped apron that revealed quiet a significant amount of cleavage.

"A-Are you kidding me?! No way am I going to wear this!" Hinoka resisted with a bright blush that nearly made her face look like a ripe tomato.

"Oh come on what is the big deal? It's just us girls right? Come on I know you are dying to give it a try~ No need to shy dear." Camilla teased before grabbing Hinoka by the collar and literally dragging the flailing princess into the changing room.

"No please! Sakura help me!" She pleaded before being dragged out of sight as Sakura and Elise giggled.

"Hehe! Well it's good to see those two are getting along right?" Elise chipped. Sakura chuckled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah it's great but I fear Hinoka may be really mad at me for not helping her. I don't think anyone wants to stand in Camilla's way when it comes to dressing up though.."

Elise smiled. "Nope! Camilla usually gets what she wants. It's always been that way for as long as I can remember. She can be super scary when she gets angry...I have seen her on some of her bad days and I usually just hide from her when she gets in those moods. Thankfully ever since we arrived in Hoshido she has been very happy. It's a shame we have to leave tomorrow...I don't want to go myself."

She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Stupid Xander says I have to go back with him to learn about politics and other stupid stuff..I hate it." Sakura chuckled nervously.

"Well I guess we all have to grow up sometime right? We are princesses after all...so I guess we do not really have a choice huh?" Elise shook her head.

"I never wanted to be a princess though. Ugh why did I have to be royalty..I would much rather stay here and snuggle up with big sis but since I grew up with her I guess it makes sense why she would want to stay here for a while." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah I am really excited to spend more time with her but I'll ask if we can visit Nohr sometime. Does that sound good?" Elise smiled brightly.

"Of course! Promise?" Sakura giggled.

"Promise."

-xx-

Selena was sitting on a bench in the flower field next to Serah with her arms crossed and with a particular sour look on her face.

"So why exactly are we back here again? I thought you wanted to show me around?" Serah chuckled.

"But I did show you around right? We went to the markets, the park, and to that dancing show they put on in the square. I feel like that should have been sufficient enough. Why does it bother you so much? Do you not like flowers?" she asked teasingly and Selena shrugged.

"I do but...they just remind of someone and I don't like to talk about it okay? I was only here when you found me because I just needed some time alone to think."

Serah placed a hand on her chin. "Is that so? Well if you don't want to talk about it then I cannot very well pry but I am curious. Do you have any questions about me perhaps? I've been rude and only asking you questions all this time." Selena shook her head.

"No not really...well maybe one thing. That sword you have..where did you get that from? I never seen anything like it before." Serah's eyes widened a bit before looking behind her to pull out the strange katana.

"Oh you mean this? What is so different about it?" Selena pointed to the symbols etched into the blade.

"Those symbols. I never seen anything like that. What is it?"

Serah snickered.

"Never heard about the tale of the first dragons huh? When they started to war among themselves the Rainbow Sage made five powerful weapons that was passed down from each generation. I am sure you already know who is in possession of those five weapons as does everyone else but there was other weapons that was never told about in the story. You see the Rainbow Sage had a secret apprentice nobody knew about at the time and this lucky blacksmith was able to learn a few secrets from the old man. Though their time together was brief as the blacksmith started to become greedy and corrupt, he wanted to know more and more about how to make his weapons stronger and stronger. The power to rival even the gods above. Of course the Rainbow Sage refused and exiled the blacksmith."

Selena quirked her brow.

"...So is that it? What happened to him after that?" Serah pointed her blade up in the air, twisting it around slowly to examine the markings.

"The blacksmith decided to make his own weapons in an effort to surpass the Rainbow Sage. He made a total of six weapons using the sage's technique before the Nohrian army captured and executed him after they heard about his plans. Three of the weapons was captured and destroyed but the rest was stolen by thieves and sold to many merchants, scattering across the world." Selena squinted her eyes.

"So you mean..is that sword one of them that went missing?"

Serah smiled. "Indeed it is. You see my parents was wealthy merchants and would never pass up an opportunity to buy any and all unique trinkets that would come by their shop and one day, a rare antique sword was offered to them for a large price. Gold was never an issue for them and my dad fell in love with it instantly and bought it without a second guess. When I started to grow up, I really wanted to join the Nohrian military but my father forbid it, saying it was no place for a woman. He only wanted me to live a normal life. Find a good husband, clean laundry and dishes, and to give him a grandson but I never wanted that sort of life. So when I was eighteen, I stole the sword without truly even knowing what it was and ran away to start my new life."

"I had no clear path or idea where I was going. I just continued to run and run in fear of my parents catching up to me or having the local guard chase after me. I was foolish and ran right into a group of faceless and found myself surrounded. Right as when I thought I was dead there he came. Hinjo. Right as one of the faceless was about to smash me into the dirt, he came out of nowhere and cleaved it's arm right off and before I could register what even happened, they was all dead. He offered his hand to me with a big goofy smile and I couldn't help but take it. After that I decided to journey with him and he told me about a research club he founded in Windmire that researched weapon enhancement and development."

"Once we made it there he noticed my sword and his expression changed. It was like he recognized something familiar and whether it was by coincidence or fate, he too had one of the ancient weapons forged by the blacksmith. He then proceeded to tell me the story behind them and why are they are so special and it was the main reason he founded the research team. Back then we did not know or understand how to unlock their hidden potential and it took a lot of training and circumstances for us to realize how to fully control their power and over the years we started to discover new things and began to understand them. You see these weapons are special. They siphon the power directly from the wielders life force and the stronger your will to live, the stronger they become. The more you use them, they essentially become apart of you."

Serah sat the blade down on the bench and reached up to her arm, sliding up the sleeve to reveal the same symbols etched into her skin going all the way up to her shoulder along with burn scars coloring the skin like an extra sleeve.

"You see these weapons have a limit as to how much we can use them and have tiers of locks that can be released. There is three locks to it's power. The first release is the weapons elemental attribute unlocked and covers the blade in it's aura and enhances the weapon itself. The second release is the blades full power. It has an effect unique to the wielder and as our relationship with the weapon grows, we start to realize what it is for ourselves. The third release takes the excess power directly from our body. The power is incredibly enhanced but if you use too much your entire body will shut down and you'll die. So as you can see we have to be incredibly careful with how we use them. My sword in particular is called Hikari Hitofuki."

Selena looked a bit shocked from the story.

"Really? I never heard of anything like that before. A sword with special abilities? So it's different than the one like Xander and Ryoma have? Why would you use something that uses your own life force to use? How do I know you are even telling the truth about all of this?" Serah giggled.

"Geez you are so full of questions aren't you? Well if my arm was not proof enough I suppose I can show you since it is dark outside. I just hope nobody spots it or we may be in trouble. Go on then come with me." she beckoned Selena who hesitantly followed as Serah gripped the handle of the sword and walked outside and took a few steps outside.

The woman pointed out to a specific tree out in the distance.

"There. See that tree? Now keep your eyes on it." She spoke before closing her eyes, concentrating on her energy as the symbols along the blade started to glow a bright yellow.

With a swing of her sword, the energy from the blade launched it's way to the tree, slicing it in half as it passed through before the yellow energy seemed to evaporate once it passed it's target. The tree tumbled down and slammed into the ground with a thunderous thud.

"This is just the base level of the blade. It can erase more than just trees at second tier but I believe showing you that would be too much. I am sure you get the point of it now." Selena's eyes widened at the demonstration of what the sword was capable of.

"Is it different than the royal's weapons? Yes it is but these are inferior compared to their power though. Remember this is just the Rainbow Sage's apprentice's work so its nothing super fancy. You also asked why I need a weapon like this? Not all of us are okay with how the world works and want to change it but lack the power and influence. Politics are incredibly corrupt in Nohr you see. Murder and other horrible acts go unnoticed and nobles get away with whatever they want without punishment. There is no food for the poor and if you aren't fortunate enough to get any gold, you are as good as dead. If you don't have the power to change something it always stays the same you see? You are from Nohr right don't you agree?"

Selena broke eye contact for a moment and looked away.

"Eh..not really I just kinda found myself there. I used to be a...traveler I guess you could say with a few friends. I had to prove myself a worthy soldier and vowed myself to miss Camilla to serve her. Just circumstance I guess you could call it." Serah smiled and brought the sword behind her and stashed it back into it's holder.

"Circumstance you say? It seems we are not all that different after all. So I told you quiet a bit about me so..care to explain your fear of flowers?" Selena rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I guess since you are so insistent. My mother used to smell like the roses like these here in Hoshido and...it just bothered me since it brought up bad memories. My parents they...they died a long ago. I told you I don't like talking about it." Serah frowned at that.

"Ah I see..I am very sorry to hear that. It must be hard dealing with a constant reminder like that." Her expression seemed to have lifted when she thought of an idea.

"Oh I know! There is some really nice firework shows here right? Come on let's go see if we can find any to buy!" Serah giggled and grabbed Selena's hand, dragging her along despite her complaining.

-xx-

"So...is she awake yet?" Hinjo asked as he sat on the bed inside his inn-room.

"I don't think so. She has been asleep ever since the transformation almost took place. I believe she is inside the castle with a healer right now." Senji spoke from his position leaning against the wall.

"Tch figures. I was so close before that damn brat intervened. Next time we need to make sure none of us are followed so this does not happen again." Senji shrugged.

"I'll keep monitoring her allies and see what I can figure out. So far they all seem to have let their guard down with the peace negotiations going on. This should be pretty easy if you keep your attitude in check." Hinjo snorted.

"Oh shut the hell up Senji. It would be a hell of a lot easier if that stupid bitch Serah was here. Where has she been anyway? She has not reported in since last night. It seems like we need to have a talk with her in the morning."

-xx-

Kamui's eye lids slowly started to lift up, revealing a blurry ceiling and she could hear a faint cracking of firewood.

"Nnggh...where am I?" she groaned and attempted to sit up but was only able to push herself up a few inches into a sitting position.

It was not until she stopped moving she felt a pressure against her stomach. Reaching up to brush her eyes a bit, she flicked them open once again to see what was on her and at first all she saw was a red hood but upon closer inspection it was actually Velouria.

"..Hmm? Velouria what are you doing here?" she asked, bringing a hand up to lightly pat the top of her head. The little wolfskin appeared to be asleep.

"Oh you are awake finally." Kamui turned to look at Oboro who walked in with a smile.

"Velouria brought you to us in a panic earlier and Selkie helped bring you in here. It seems your training did not go so well?" Kamui rubbed the back of her head.

"Umm..I can't exactly remember what happened. The last thing I remember was getting really angry then the rest just kind of faded to black. There was one thing though..it felt as if I was gripping onto something really hard and trying to not let go. Like if I was hanging off a cliff or something. After that though there is nothing I can remember...nobody was hurt were they?"

Oboro shook her head.

"Nope. I heard Hinjo got a nasty cut on his chest and shoulder but we had Orochi patch him up when he got back. He told us not to worry about it and that everything was fine and he even came to check up on you though...Velouria did not seem to be happy about that. She gave him a nasty look the entire time he was here so I would probably ask her about that when she gets up."

Kamui turned her attention to the sleeping girl, reaching her hand under the hood to scratch gently behind her ears.

"Yeah I'll do that thanks Oboro...where is Selkie?" Oboro shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. I gave up trying to keep up where she is anymore. She just runs around and comes back with random 'gifts' for me or she just runs around with Kaden. Funny enough she wears him out all the time now and all he does is sleep when he gets home so I am stuck with her all the time." Kamui giggled.

"Got your hands full it seems?" Oboro sighed.

"Yup it seems that way...anyway I will let you get some rest. Just let me know if you need anything okay?" Kamui smiled and nodded.

Oboro reached up to turn off the hovering lamp and exited into the kitchen, leaving the princess to slump back into the bed and hopefully catch a bit more sleep before tomorrow. There was a lot of questions that needed to be answered.


	4. Shadow & Cloak

"Hehe..what do you think Velouria? Want to see what she looks like naked?" Selkie teased.

"W-What are you talking about?! She is sleeping why would I want to do that?" Velouria glared at her friend.

"I mean she could use a good bath right? She has been sleeping here for over a day. I think she could use one right? I think you could help scrub her back to ease those wounds." Selkie chuckled.

"Grrr you are so irritating! Stop teasing me already our relationship. It is not like that okay? This conversation if she was awake would probably make her uncomfortable anyway." The wolfskin huffed.

"Alright that's enough Selkie. Leave the poor girl alone. Besides now that I think about it you was in the fields earlier today rolling down the hill again am I right? You are covered in dirt and have twigs all over your hair." Oboro sighed and tried to pluck out what twigs she could from the kitsune's hair.

"But I do that everyday! It's so fun to roll down and watch the sky go in circles hehe! You should try it with me next time mom." Selkie smiled as she was clearly not bothered in the least by being dirty.

"Maybe some other time but I think it is well past time for your bath young lady. You got mud all over the floor when you got back and didn't even bother to clean it up. Come on missy, you are taking one right now." The spear master sighed and grabbed her daughter by the collar, dragging her over to the bathroom.

"N-No wait! I'm not done yet I want to be here when Kamui wakes up! I promise I'll clean it up if you let me go." she whined while being dragged away.

"Finally some peace and quiet. Hopefully she didn't wake her up." Velouria huffed and turned around to check on the princess.

Kamui groaned as her eyes started to flutter open. Her body groggily shifting upwards as she pushed herself into an upright sitting position on the bed.

"Nngh...okay I think I may have overslept a bit. Mnn.." Kamui went to raise her arm up at an attempt to scratch her head but suddenly felt a sharp sting to her ribs.

"A-Ahh! Nggh that really hurts...maybe getting out of bed might be a mistake this early." She winced before wrapping her arm around the damaged rib cage.

"Oh Kamui you are awake! Please do not try to move very much. Sakura helped treat your wounds earlier and it seems your ribs was cracked but nothing broken so that is good right?" Velouria smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah I guess so haha. Say Velouria have you been here this entire time? I woke up earlier and you was asleep by the bed side. How long have you been here?" she asked with a slight blush.

"W-Well ever since you got here really. I went to go get some food and talk to daddy for a while but I have been here most of the time. It's been a day so far since you was brought here." Velouria replied with a rapidly growing blush of her own.

"I am happy to hear that you have been waiting so patiently for me to wake up. I'm really sorry if I may have worried you or anything. You really didn't have to stay with me but I greatly appreciate it nonetheless." Kamui smiled warmly.

"It was no problem I really didn't mind it. I did want to tell you something though. I don't trust that new guy, Hinjo, or whatever his name is. He hurt you and put you in really big danger. I was scared you was going to transform into your dragon form and you would forget about all of us..."

"That would never happen Velouria. He is just trying to help me learn control over myself so that I never lose control and accidentally hurt the people I love. But how did you know about all this? You didn't follow us did you?" Kamui questioned.

"I may have...I just felt like something was off about him and wanted to check on you to make sure it went well. Once you started to transform I may have jumped on top of you to stop it before it was too late."

"Velouria that was really dangerous. What if I could have hurt you? I understand your worry and I really am grateful for it but that was incredibly reckless. I could never forgive myself if something were to happen to you. Whatever happens I will be able to handle it so please dont worry about me. I want to get stronger to protect the people close to me. You are one of those people." Kamui smiled without realizing she just hinted at her true feelings.

"I am? Truly? W-Well you...you mean a great deal to me as well Kamui. I just want you to be safe. If anything were to happen to you I.." Velouria felt her cheeks burn heavily, her face turning into a complete shade of red.

The wolfskin's hands reached down to gently place them over Kamui's own as she started to climb the bed, taking a brave approach as she leaned in close to the princess, her forehead brushing against the other female's. Kamui could feel her heart nearly thumping out of her chest, she felt the heat rising to her cheeks and found herself staring into Velouria's eyes, losing herself in them and soon found herself lifting her head up. Their lips was merely inches away before a sudden voice interrupted them.

"You seem to be feeling better.." Takumi sighed as Velouria nearly jumped out of her skin and climbed off Kamui rapidly.

"O-Oh hi hello there prince Takumi. I was just..checking to see if miss Kamui was feeling better. Please excuse me but I must go check on something!" she quickly pushed past him and sprinted outside.

"If you are done trying to seduce the innocent wolf girl I have some information you might be interested in. That Hinjo guy is not who he says he is. When Velouria ran up to save you he was ready to attack her with whatever magic his weapon has."

"What? Why would he do that?" Kamui seemed to sober up from the previous embarrasment rather quickly now.

"Beats me but the guy is bad news. I knew he was suspicious ever since the beginning."

"If he wanted to attack her then why didn't he? Did he actually do anything?"

"No there was someone else there that stopped him. Probably one of his colleagues that he brought with him from Nohr is my guess. Nohrian scum will always be scum. I say we should send them back to where they come from before someone gets hurt. This training they want you to go through is meaningless. You are fine as you are Kamui."

"Takumi...I appreciate your concern but when we was training I felt...different. It's not like the time in the square after mother's death. I could actually feel myself slipping in between the transition and it felt as if I was holding onto something. It is difficult to explain but it's like I could retain my conscious mind but I could feel my body start to change if that makes sense. Maybe that was what he was trying to get through to me from the start. I feel like if we continue I could actually master my transformation process without the stone. Just give me a chance to talk to him for him to explain himself and if anything seems off I will refuse to continue."

Takumi sighed. "Suit yourself but if something goes wrong you have only yourself to blame. Anyway I am needed back in the castle, Ryoma wanted to talk to me about something. Good luck, try not to get yourself or anyone else killed." He then turned and made his way out of the house to leave Kamui with her thoughts.

-xx-

"Hinjo. The stone from Notre Sagesse arrived earlier today. Do you think she is ready for the test yet or not?" Senji asked.

"It doesn't really matter if she is or not we are starting to get crunched for time. The Nohrian government is wanting answers for why we haven't been sending in our test reports. Once they figure out the ruse they'll be sending troops out for us. If we have Kamui's power then we can just topple the government and make our own but that is proving to be rather the difficult task. That girl who intervened yesterday might become a problem if she starts yapping to everyone about what happened. I wanted to do this without anyone being killed but we don't have much of a choice. Go find her Senji..before it's too late."

"...As you say. You just better be right about this Hinjo. Shedding a young girl's blood weighs heavy on one's conscious." The man spoke before making his way out of the inn-room.

"Hinjo you cannot be serious. She is only just a kid who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. You do not know if she will even say anything! Please reconsider before you mak-"

"You think I wanted this?! Hinjo slammed his fist down on the table. "Nobody asked for your opinion Serah! Where the hell have you been the past few days anyway? Have you found something else more important than our cause? Have you forgotten who you belong to!"

Serah flinched. "I-I don't belong to you or anyone! The old Hinjo I knew would never execute a child just for the sake of himself! You have changed so much since we first met. Why are you so angry and obsessed with this girl's power? You promised you would use it to transform Nohr into a beautiful place. Have -you- forgotten what this group is even about?"

"Tch. I am the same person I've always been. You just cannot seem to realize what is actually at stake here. One life for how many? How many people can we save in Nohr if this plan is successful? You wanted to save your parents from poverty right? After that bandit attack they lost everything to their name and your mother is in a coma. Without gold they will just let her die won't they? Are you willing to sacrifice her for this stupid brat?"

"Y-You are such a monster! The poor girl does not need to die. You can try to talk it out with Kamui before it escalates! If we do succeed you will be just another tyrant who answers any problem with violence." Serah's fists tightened into balls of rage.

"You are overstepping your bounds girl. I was the one who made you. Before I saved you, you was nothing! Just a bratty young girl who ran away from home because daddy made her sad. If I am being honest you have been a serious dead weight for months now and you are really starting to aggravate me. I am going to give you one fair warning. If you even think about messing this up, I will not hesitate to end you. Though not before you watch your parents die when I cut them down. Got it?"

Serah eye's widened in shock at the statement before she looked down, squeezing her fists tightly as she knew there was no way to convince him otherwise. Without saying a word, she opened the door and walked out, slamming it shut. Her silent compliant was enough for Hinjo to be satisfied and leaned back into his chair, gazing up at the ceiling.

"...Where did it all go wrong?" he asked himself.

-xx-

Serah was laying across the bench in the park staring up at the stars that was scattered along the night sky. The wind gusted through her untied red locks, letting her hair blow against her cheeks and neck as her eyes looked empty. Void of any emotion.

"How did it end up this way? What happened to you Hinjo..." Serah asked herself.

A pair of footsteps interrupted her thoughts as Selena walked up next to her.

"Serah? What are you doing here? I figured something was wrong when you didn't try to look for me every night like usual."

Serah looked up at Selena and attempted to force a smile.

"...Oh hey Selena. I apologize it's just today...was a bit rough I guess. I did not want to bother you with my petty problems. You have enough of your own from what you told me. I am not much help to you in this state unfortunately.."

Selena gazed down at the woman and could tell something was off. For some reason it was hard for her to see Serah like that. It just felt so strange. She was always so happy and cheerful it started to rub off on her and now seeing her like this. It pained her heart and had no clue why. With a sigh she stepped closer.

"Move over." Selena commanded.

"H-Huh?"

"Did I stutter? Move over already." Selena started to blush slightly.

"Oh right..sorry."

Serah tossed her legs over the bench to sit up right to give Selena some room. The mercenary took a seat beside her and slowly but surely she started to lean into the other's chest. Selena reached up to grab Serah's injured arm, lifting up the sleeve before wrapping that arm around her as she idly started to rub along the skin.

"Does it hurt..?" Selena asked.

"N-No it's fine..."

Serah was blushing rather intensely at this moment. She always was the one to initiate the flirting and never was it the other way around for her and Selena. Though she certainly was not complaining. She steadily lowered her head to rest her cheek on top of the retainer's head, taking in her sweet scent and felt a real smile start to shape her lips.

"Your heart...it's beating really fast. Are you sure everything is okay?" Selena asked quietly.

"Yeah. I feel much better already...thanks Selena. Would you...mind staying with me like this? For just a little bit longer?"

Selena's cheeks lit up in a blaze as she leaned into Serah a bit more closely, rubbing her hand along that smooth arm before slowly closing her eyes.

"I guess...just for a little while longer." she spoke before her breathing started to become steady and soon found herself slowly falling asleep.

-xx-

Senji made his way over to Oboro and Kaden's house where Velouria was last spotted. He positioned himself nearby a tree that was located a few feet away from the house and waited for the woman to make an appearance. He stood there patiently and waited for nearly an hour before he felt the tip of a spear at his neck.

"Alright Nohrian scum..what do you want? I overheard prince Takumi talking about you and your little group. What is it you want? Are you here to look for Velouria?"

"You seem to be rather educated on the matter. I just want to speak with her that's all. We offer her no harmful intent. Is that so much to ask?" He spoke in a nonchalant voice.

"Just to speak to her huh? Then why was you hiding here for so long? I think we should pay a visit to see what Takumi wants to do with you."

"You don't want to do this. Trust me. Just tell me where she is and this can be resolved peacefully. I do not want to-"

"Shut up! You bastards are always scheming and never mean what you say! I am not going to let you near my family or friends!"

"So be it. I guess you leave me no choice."

Senji flicked open his sword from the hilt and whispered a phrase.

"Yume Nisshoku."

The area around Oboro seemed to freeze both time and space before the ground and sky around them started to disappear from reality and was soon replaced into a different scene altogether. She looked around to notice burning buildings and cries of help, all with villagers being cut down by Nohrian soldiers.

"W-What is this...? Where am I?" Oboro asked as she felt powerless. Her body wouldn't move or react.

"Oboro!" The spear master gasped as she saw her mother come rushing towards her and eventually wrapped her arms around her.

Oboro stood there in shock. She could not feel her arms to even return the embrace. All she could do is feel. Feel the burning emotion raging through her body and felt her eyes begin to water.

"Mother...is that really you? You...I saw you die..How is this even real?"

"Shhh...I am here for you now my sweet child. I am so sorry for leaving you alone to grow up all by yourself. You grew up into such a beautiful young lady though didn't you? It warms my heart just to see you again."

"I...I missed you too mother...It's been so long and I have tried to move on but it was so difficult with you and father but I did it. I grew up and even got married if you could believe that. I have a daughter now...I wish you could see her. She reminds me so much of you that it pains me even every time I look into her eyes. She's so selfless and kind hearted..I didn't think I could create something so beautiful. You were always so caring and always looked out for me..even until the end."

"I wish I could see her sweetie...I am sure she is as beautiful and loving as you are. It makes me very happy to hear that you have moved on and created a life for yourself my dear but it's time. It's time to let it all go and join the afterlife with me. This is so great right? We finally get to spend time together again...forever." Oboro's mother voice started to alter slightly.

Oboro tried to fight the tears now as she shook her head.

"Mother I...I can't. I have a daughter to look after now and...I can not just leave-uggh!"

Oboro's eyes widened as she felt cold steel pierce through her gut. Her head slowly started to look down to see her mother's hand shoving the blade into her stomach. The scene around her started to collapse back into reality where she was standing right outside her house. Senji wrapped one arm around her to keep her stable before pulling out his sword from her stomach.

"...I am so sorry. Please forgive me." he whispered into her ear before slowly leaning down to lay her on her back.

Without saying another word he slipped his sword back into it's sheathe and disappeared into the bushes before anyone could spot him. Oboro coughed and sputtered the blood that was gushing out from her lips as she stared up at the sky as her hand slowly moved over the wound, trying to save herself just a few more minutes.

"S-Selkie..Kaden...please...be strong for me. Please...give Selkie a life...a life of peace..let her be happy.." Oboro's body soon after went limp as the last of her oxygen wisped away. Leaving only a puddle of blood forming around her body.

Selkie came running down from the hills and along the sidewalk as she was carrying a handful of purple lilac flowers. She was quickly running towards her house with a bright smile on her face.

"Hehe I bet mommy is going to be so happy I found these flowers for her! They look just like her hair. I hope she won't be too angry with me that I snuck out again. She will probably make me..."

Her pace started to come to a complete stop as she saw someone laying in the road right in front of her house. Her expression dropped completely as she started to see purple hair and a puddle of blood beneath. Selkie felt her body start to shake heavily and the flowers dropped from her arms as she started to fall into shock. Tears filling her eyes as she started to choke on her breath.

"MOM!"

Selkie screamed out at the top of her lungs before collapsing down onto the ground, clutching her hands over her head as she broke down. Soon all the lights in the area flicked on and villagers came storming out of their homes to and soon a crowd was beginning to fill the area. Selkie blocked it all out and felt her entire body shake as she cried violently, her happy spirit completely broken.


	5. Tensions Rise

Kamui and Velouria had went to visit the sushi stand for some food in the markets at the very last minute before the markets was about to close for the night.

"Phew..we made it right in time huh?" Kamui chuckled while snagging a piece of fish between her chopsticks.

"Hehe yeah it seems so. Though I was surprised you wanted to go eat after just now recovering. Are you really feeling okay?"

"I should be fine. Besides I haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning so I was starving haha. This was just what I needed. I have been craving sushi a lot recently. It always seems to fill me up pretty quick and the fish is always fresh too so it's delicious." Kamui smiled.

Right as she was about to finish the last of her food there was a sudden shout coming from the distance.

"Quick! Get Lord Ryoma and the others immediately! There has been an attack on one of the citizens in the housing district. Please send for the royals now!" A guard spoke to a few patrol men.

The patrol sprinted back to Shirasagi castle as Kamui dropped her chopsticks and turned to look at Velouria.

"Someone was hurt! We need to get check out what happened. Hurry let's go!"

Kamui reached out to grab the wolfskin's hand and tugged her along over to the housing district. It only took the pair a few minutes of running before they saw a large group of people surrounding Oboro's house. She could not see anything past the crowd and was forced to let Velouria's hand go as she pushed by the villagers until she came jutting out into the front. The unconscious body below made her eyes widen in shock.

"O-Oboro...? But how I...I was just here what could have happened? I-Is she..?"

Orochi and Azama was kneeling beside Oboro on each side desperately healing her stomach at an attempt to seal the wounds. Orochi pressed her fingers against Oboro's neck to feel for a pulse.

"...She is alive but just barely. We need to get her out of here and onto a bed quick before she bleeds out completely. Someone come here and help me pick her up now!" She screamed.

Azama and a few other men knelt down beside the seamstress and picked her up from each of her limbs as gently as possible before carrying her to the nearest clinic. Kamui was about to follow until she saw Selkie sitting down in a fetal position. The kitsune was visibly shaking violently but she couldn't hear any sobbing.

"S-Selkie..? Are you...are you okay? Did you see what happened?" Kamui tried to reach the woman but to no avail.

When she did not receive an answer she knelt down beside the kitsune to try and get a closer look. From the angle she was looking at she could see her eyes but only barely. They looked completely void of any emotion which just did not seem like her at all.

"Come on hun...let's go help the-"

Kamui was interrupted as Selkie violently shoved her down before taking off in a sprint towards the crowd. She landed flat on her back and simply laid there for a moment trying to register what even happened before slowly picking herself back up.

"Selkie.."

"Kamui! Are you okay?" Velouria asked rushing up to her.

"Yeah I am okay but you don't need to worry about me. Selkie I think really needs you right now. Can you please go check on her for me? I don't think she wants to see me right now.."

Velouria frowned as her ears drooped before nodding.

"Yeah I will...it just really hurts to see her like this. She is always so happy and playful and now she looks so emotionless. I will see what I can do though."

"Thank you. I need to go see my family and figure out who did this and catch them before things get out of hand. Please...keep her safe?"

Velouria nodded before jogging over to the clinic and Kamui turned to head toward Shirasagi where a whole different scene was taking place.

-xx-

"You Nohrian bastards! We was wrong to ever put our trust in you filth! We invite you to our home and this is how you repay us? With blood? I say we answer blood with blood then! To hells with the peace we should have their heads on a spike!" A rioter shouted and a group rallied behind him as they was blocking off the nohrian royal's path to escape.

"Damn it...what the hell happened and why are they blaming us? Kamui put her trust in us to restore peace so we can't exactly fight back without the risk of escalating the problem." Xander scoffed but kept a hand on the hilt of his blade just in case.

"Speaking of Kamui it would be very beneficial if she would hurry up and help settle this before our heads end up on the castle walls." Leo sighed.

"W-What?! They aren't actually going to do that to us right? I really don't want to die...I'm scared.." Elise whimpered behind Camilla.

"No need to be scared dear. If any of them come an inch closer it will be the last step they take before they even think of harming my family. You are safe with me don't worry." Camilla smiled down at the younger sibling.

There was a movement inside the riot group as Takumi was making his way out into the front of the group and was facing the nohrian royal family face to face.

"...Before we started to fight together as a group I normally would have already tried to kill you all already without any questions asked but since I have gotten to know most of you I find it difficult to believe that any of you would harm Oboro. However she was my retainer and fully my responsibility that she got injured and someone needs to answer for it. So if it really was one of yours I need to know now or else this will start to get unpleasant."

"That's enough Takumi! Stand down!" Ryoma called from behind him as he made his way to the front of the group beside him.

"We can't just jump to conclusions and point fingers. Oboro is very close to you and a good friend to the rest of us so we all want justice just as much as you so we need to work together. Xander and the others have spent most of their times as guests in the castle and under watch from the guards. There is no way any of them could have made a move without us knowing. It's someone else but who?"

"Hmm...what about that man Hinjo and his group? They have been wandering around the village unchecked and nobody knows much about them. I personally never heard of them either or this research group they claim to be from. Granted I recently just took over as king so I may not have been informed yet but I believe they should be a start to the questioning." Xander offered.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Kamui yelled as she approached the meeting.

"There she is guys! That treacherous bitch was probably the one who attacked her! First she comes here to kill our queen and now kill her people?! Do not believe her lies of peace, it was all a ruse to lower our guard! She must hang!" The riot leader roared in protest and even had a few supporters behind him.

Kamui's took a few steps back before her eyes started to widen in shock. It hurt her tremendously that they would jump to that conclusion so quickly even after all she did for them.

"What...? How could you say that?! I am not or have I ever lied to any of you! I promise I had nothing to do with us and I am just trying to help!" Kamui pleaded.

"That is impossible! Kamui would never do anything like that to us I know it for a fact. What happened to our mother was not her fault and neither is this! She is not a traitor and never was to any of us! If anyone even thinks of laying a hand on her they will have to get past me first." Hinoka threatened and withdrew her naginata.

"Please everyone just calm down!" Sakura shouted out.

"We have no idea who did it and nothing is being done by sitting here arguing with each other. Please just take a moment to really think about it. Kamui would never do anything to hurt us, she put her life on the line so many times for us. She may have grown up in Nohr but she was born here in Hoshido. She is one of us and Nohrian as well. We need to learn to accept that. We should be focusing on the real problem and finding out who did this." Sakura attempted to reason.

"Well said little princess. If it would make things easier my own and I will stay here under watch if that will be enough to prove our innocence." Xander spoke before releasing the grip on his sword.

"I guess that is reasonable enough. Kamui seems to know them the best out of anyone else here so she should be the one to find them. If they did do this to Oboro this is your mess to clean up. Now go. I'll stay here and keep watch." Takumi suggested as he crossed his arms.

Kamui was feeling a little bit better after she saw how bravely her sisters stood up for her and nodded.

"Right! I think they are staying at a nearby inn close by. I'll be back as soon as I can!"

Kamui turned and jolted down the street as she made her way over the inn where the group was staying at.

-xx-

"Well...this is not what I had in mind for the conclusion of our romantic evening."

Serah teased as she held her sword out defensively. Selena was doing the same as the two was shoulder-to-shoulder with a group of angry rioters surrounding them.

"Tch..I wouldn't call it romantic. Whatever that doesn't matter right now...how are we going to get out of this? We can't kill them or else it will ruin the whole peace thing. Any ideas?"

"Kill them? We certainly can dispose of them without resorting to that dear. I doubt any of these guys even know how to swing a club or use a pitch fork. It is all for show. Just watch."

Serah aimed to prove her point by walking up to the nearest hoshidan and stashed her blade back into his sheathe.

"Come on then. Who wants to slay the evil girl from Nohr first?"

The response she could was the first two men charging at her with a pair of clubs and swung at her head which she easily dodged and swung her leg out from behind one of their knees, knocking him over before she reared back an elbow and smashed it into the remaining oaf's nose which was enough to lay him out flat on his back. As the first opponent attempted to pull himself up, Serah slammed down her foot on his face which was enough to knock him out completely. Selena was also having a bit of fun as another rioter came from the group and attempted to spear her with a pitchfork. Her steel blade deflected it before it could pierce her and with a flick of her wrist, turned the weapon around to mash the hilt against his head to send him down to the floor with a thud.

"See? That wasn't so bad. Though we should probably get out of here before more show up yeah? Come on I think I know a good place to hide out." Serah nudged her head in the general direction of a distant alleyway before sprinting off with Selena keeping up behind her.

-xx-

Velouria got delayed on her way to the clinic as she ran into her father Keaton. She had to explain everything to him and Charlotte as they had to make sure she was alright. By the time they was through talking it had already been nearly two hours before she was supposed to be at the clinic. The wolfskin said her farewells before sprinting to her destination which took a solid ten minutes as it was on the edge of the village. As she entered the building, the first thing she saw was Kaden and Selkie at Oboro's bedside and Orochi sitting in a chair next to Kagero fiddling with her charms.

Velouria slowly walked in and closed the door behind her as she turned to face Orochi.

"So umm..how is she? Will miss Oboro be okay?"

Orochi's expression slumped. "Well..the worst is over if that is any consolation. She narrowly avoided death but we managed to get her stable for the time being. Her condition hasn't shown much improvement though as time will only tell from here on. I really hope she pulls through...I have faith she will. She is one of my good friends and a very strong-willed one at that."

Velouria found a little comfort in that.

"That is good news at least right? I really hope she pulls through as well...I believe she can. Miss Oboro is one of the strongest people I know." Velouria attempted to smile before she took a glance at Selkie.

"How has Selkie been taking it? Is she okay?"

Orochi looked down at her lap.

"I am not sure..she has refused to eat or even speak to any of us ever since she got here. Even when Kaden arrived she didn't even turn to look at him. All she has been doing is sitting at her bedside waiting for her to wake up...maybe you could try talking to her?"

Velouria took a deep breath and nodded as she slowly walked up next to the pair of kitsunes. She turned to look at Kaden first.

"Hello Kaden...how are you doing? Are you okay?"

The father turned to look up at her with a small smile.

"Oh hey Velouria..It's been..rough. I should have been here for her instead of being an idiot and goofing around all the time. If I wasn't such a moron maybe I could have done something...to prevent this. I just...I just need a minute." The man got up suddenly and turned to make his way outside leaving only her and Selkie by the bedside.

"Selkie...how are you holding up? They was telling me you aren't talking to anyone which doesn't sound like you. You used to follow me around everywhere always asking me to play. You remember that right?" Velouria didn't receive a response.

She had to bite her lip to prevent herself from showing weakness but it was proving to become much too difficult. She was trying to be strong for her best friend but seeing her like this was too much. It was breaking her up inside.

"How about when we was taking turns rolling down the hill or fighting faceless whenever they tried to ruin our fun? Or possibly do you remember all the cute treasures we found and the competition to see who could find the most? I really thought I could beat you but you always ended up winning. You was always so happy when you beat me...the cute little snort in your laugh when you tried to rub it in my face..we had so much fun remember?"

Selkie continued to remain emotionless as she simply stared down at her lap. Her eyes completely empty of any and all emotion. Her body hardly moved save for a breath now and then and seemed as if nobody even existed around her. Velouria felt her eyes begin to well up with tears as her voice began to crack as she spoke.

"Selkie please...please talk to me. You are my best friend and I can't stand seeing you like this...you have to stay strong for her. Oboro and Kaden need you right now...I need you..please come back to us. I never want to lose you or anyone else Selkie..I want my best friend back!"

She reached her breaking point as her arms wrapped around the kitsune, clutching her close as Velouria sobbed into her collar. Slowly but surely a pair of arms wrapped around the wolfskin's waist to pull her in closer.

"I'm sorry Velouria..It just hurts so much...I can't feel anything anymore..all I think about is how much I failed her and how useless I am! I never should have left!" Selkie cried out as she squeezed her friend tighter, the two letting all their pent up emotions out while the room around them fell silent to have their moment.


End file.
